An Evening At Malachite's
by Lesprit-de-escalier
Summary: Weiss is dragged to a strip-club at the behest of Yang and Ruby, and what awaits her is a night full of lust, craving, and an unexpected meeting. Monochrome, Baked Alaska, and Falling Petals! Stripper!Blake makes her appearance.


Darkened and smoky, the atmosphere was as scandalous as it was sensual. Provocative RnB and dance music filled the building with an arousing tone that slowly plucked away every shred of decency the guests had the longer the night went on. In the area next to the entrance of the club, a generous bar provided drinks and seats to its patrons, filled to the brim with paying customers and less-than-forthright prowlers. Soft clinks and occasional pouring could be heard from the countertop, the sliding of glasses and idle chatter filling the space with a lively air. Even closer to the entrance which was screened with beads that obstructed prying eyes, an emcee booth rose up above the ground floor, giving him sight and control over the rest of the room. His booming voice could be heard every so often, in equal intervals, introducing the main attractions of the club as they start their routine.

Deeper into the cavern of the successful establishment laid a large stage, black marble flooring and one illustrious silver pole jutting from the ground to the intricately designed ceiling. Along the outer ridge of the stage covered one large pastel neon light fixture that changed color according to the music, which additionally dyed the pale drinks that lined the mini-ledge that protruded from the stage. Those sitting around the stage may place their beverages and their fanned-out wad of one-dollar bills on this ledge without worry. All of these seats were filled, with people as well as anticipation, no shortage of guests seated at the tables that spread across the rest of the club, either.

Tonight, it was a full house at Malachite's Gentlemen's Club.

Among three of the seats directly in front of the stage, three young women sat, an exceptional amount of dollar bills in front of the blonde and brunette, and absolutely nothing in front of the girl with the snowy white hair.

She sat with one leg propped over the other, her hands folded neatly in her lap, her silver scarf fashioned around her neck over her white coat and under her off-centered pony-tail. Black tights covered her thin legs, and silver suede ankle boots finished off the outfit.

Her eyes shifting from corner to corner of the room, studying the faces of each patron as if to ask them, 'are you really enjoying all of this?' Weiss Schnee sat in her seat, and growled out a self-directed dig, "I can't _believe_ Yang got me to come to a strip club."

Overhearing what probably meant to be a thought, the blonde on her left reached across her sister and slapped her thigh lightly, "Awww, you know you love it here, Weiss! And it's not like you _had_ to come."

Weiss shot a glare at her, "You practically dragged me out of my house, Yang! Of course I had to come! And I couldn't let you take Ruby to such an unseemly place by herself."

Ruby, who was stuck in between the argument, placed her hands on both of their knees in an attempt to calm them both down, "Guys, it's okay, we're all here now, let's just have a good time!"

Weiss turned to Ruby, "You seem rather… okay, with all of…" Weiss motioned her hand around the stage in front of her, "this. I thought you'd be more reserved in the face of female nudity."

"Heh, I guess it is a little embarrassing, but it's actually sort of fun here? I dunno, and all the girls are really pretty and I really like giving them tips! They're really funny, too," Ruby assured Weiss, confusing her all the more.

"Wh—…. Funny? How do you know they're 'funny'?" Weiss asked, using air-quotes.

"Sometimes when they come over to me, they make jokes or sing along to the music! It's pretty cool."

Weiss simply stared at the girl, mouth slightly agape. "Okay. Well. Clearly I couldn't save you from the lecherous influence of your sister, and I am sorry for that."

"Hey!" Yang snapped playfully, throwing a stack of dollar-bills at Weiss' lap, "Ruby is fine. Now loosen up a bit, princess, you're seriously bringin' me down here!" At that, Yang whooped and tossed a few ones on stage while one of the dancers was arched in mid-air on the pole.

After relishing the displeased look on Weiss' face, Yang pulled over one of the server girls and ordered a few drinks. "Hey there, sweetie," the server giggled as Yang pulled her closer by the waist, "can I get a vodka with pineapple, a Long Island Iced Tea for my sister, and a Sex-on-the-beach for short, pale and grumpy over there?" She thumbed to Weiss, and the server nodded quickly as she went to retrieve the beverages. "Thaaaank youuuu!" She yelled after the girl.

The server soon returned with the drinks, and Yang gave her a hefty tip for her troubles. She slid the drinks to the right, starting with Weiss' and Ruby's, setting her drink on the ledge last.

Weiss inspected the drink and sniffed, "What is this? Why did you get me a drink?"

The blonde looked at her with a grin, "I got you a drink because you're being such a hard-ass, and _that's _a Sex-on-the-beach."

"A what in the _where_ now?!"

"Just shut up and drink it, it's good!"

Ruby giggled at the antics, picking up her own drink and taking a sip, "Thanks Yang, hehe."

Weiss rolled her eyes at the two, wondering how she could be such good friends with a pair of absolute imbeciles. She eyed the drink, which was a cute light orange color, with an orange slice stuck on the edge. Weiss took the drink and sipped gingerly, almost as if she were testing it for poison.

'_Oh. It's.. good.'_

She decided that the drink was well-prepared and tasteful. Because it wouldn't have been, if _she _hadn't decided it was. It tasted like a mix between peach, pineapple and cranberry, the tartness something Weiss quite enjoyed. Taking a slightly larger sip, she set the drink down on the ledge and turned to the sisters once more.

"So when, may I ask, will the amazing shows begin?"

Yang was first to answer, Ruby being too entranced by a woman sliding down the pole. She had dark hair and wore alluring red lingerie; Yang took a mental note of her sister's tastes. "The shows are happening, Weiss, right now. You just gotta.. choose a girl you really like, and tip her. It's easy. Like, I reeeeally don't know how to explain this to you any clearer, give in to your sexual urges, girl!"

"I-I do not—I would not have such urges in an establishment such as this one, I'm better than that," Weiss spat, a slight blush lining her cheeks.

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say, killjoy. I'm just sayin' that these ladies are real pretty, and you're only human," Yang leaned back in her chair and took another sip of vodka.

Just then, the lights suddenly dimmed, to a low even lower than they already were, and the chatter hushed as the emcee began another announcement.

"Alllllright ladies and gentlemen, it's that time you've all been waiting for. We here at Malachite's strive to give you the absolute best service when it comes to dancing, and this little prowler is no exception! Our star for the night will leave you sweating, moaning, and grasping for more!"

Weiss leaned over and whispered to Ruby, "Isn't it a little rude to put the spotlight on one person? I mean, aren't these girls supposed to make their own fans?"

"Weiss, hush!" Ruby lightly chastised, wanting to hear the rest of the announcement. Weiss simply sat back in her seat.

The emcee finally ended his long introduction, "Give it up for Blake, everybody."

The surprisingly tame ending gave way to loud whoops and hollers, people scooting their chairs closer to the stage, ready to be engrossed in whatever it was that came next.

Weiss looked around the room, clearly oblivious to this godly show everyone's so excited about, but cast her eyes to the stage as a girl stepped up to it. RnB music came back on, its suggestive nature matching the intense atmosphere of the room.

A small spotlight was cast on the pole, so the girl was but a shadowy figure in the darkness, but before Weiss could get a good look at her face, she hopped onto the pole with a physical prowess that impressed even the heiress. She climbed and climbed, up that pole slowly and with ease, her strong thighs holding the metallic surface while her arms lifted her body almost twenty feet in the air, so close to the ceiling, the dancer could probably reach it if she tried. The spotlight didn't move with her, but for good reason. The dancer shifted her position so that she was upside down, but still parallel with the pole, her thighs somehow holding on by themselves. She let her arms run over her own body as she slowly slid down into the spotlight, her face finally able to be seen by the crowd.

Weiss' heart almost stopped.

She stared at the girl's face, hoping to burn it into her memory before she slipped out of the light again, but the spotlight was shut off and the room was brought back up to its former level of light, much to Weiss' relief.

'_She's.. she's gorgeous…'_

The girl had a pale complexion, but almost ghostly so, her white skin contrasting with her raven hair. She had amber eyes full of mischief, and they looked as if they could gaze right into your very soul. Her body was, of course, toned and sleek, perfect proportions in all the right places, and it was barely covered in black lace lingerie. But there was something else about her. Something that the other dancers Weiss had seen lacked. She couldn't quite determine what it was, but she supposed that's what being mysterious was all about. Her movements, while intricate, seemed practiced and just too good. It was as if dancing on this pole was as mundane as washing the dishes.

Weiss tightened her crossed legs and squeezed her fists in her lap. It was all the heiress could do to try and hold her composure, which was slowly breaking at the sight of the dazzling beauty.

Unfortunately for her, Yang had already taken notice of Weiss' peculiar actions and simply smiled as she enjoyed the rest of the show.

Blake worked the pole in a splendid display of sensuality and grace, arching her back backwards and getting a good look at the crowd. Finally, she bent backwards completely to grab hold of the pole, and released the pole from her thighs in one controlled motion, her high heels landing on the floor with two small clacks in succession. She started her groundwork routine, stretching out on all fours, almost like a cat, those bright eyes seen under darkened eyeshadow. More whistles and whoops, and plenty of dollar bills, and even fives at that point were being thrown at the girl, who simply smirked and rolled onto her back, lifting her leg in the air so the audience could get a good view.

Even Yang and Ruby couldn't resist letting out a few appreciative calls and tossing a few bills up there. Weiss saw this and her eyes flicked back to the stack of ones Yang tossed at her early, which she'd promptly set back on the ledge, next to Ruby's drink. Weiss looked back to the stage where Blake had been dancing, her intimate display of her body getting quite a rise out of the audience, who wanted nothing more but to drink her in.

Weiss resisted. Oh, boy, did she resist so badly. But, letting all rationality slip away, she reached for a single dollar bill and slowly set it on the stage, pushing it forward a couple of inches with the tips of her fingers.

'_There. I have paid my dues to this provocative business and I shall no longer be hounded by Yang.'_

During her performance, while she was on her back, Blake caught sight of the alabaster-haired girl and her oh so generous offer and flashed her teeth in a grin as she laid her arm over her eyes. Assuming her position on all fours once again, she crawled slowly over to where Weiss sat, making sure she had a full view of her chest.

Weiss swallowed, feeling a little hot under the collar at the sudden attention. _'What is she doing. Why is she coming over here?! I literally gave her one dollar, and everyone else is writing down their bank account numbers and throwing them to her! O-Oh my goodness….'_

Blake arrived at Weiss' dollar, taking the offering off the stage and slipping it into the thin band of her underwear, letting it go with a snap. She leaned off the stage, ran her fingers along Weiss' jaw and whispered into her ear, much to our heiress' dismay, "Thank you."

A fluster overcoming Weiss with full force could be seen, the heiress at a loss for words at how to reply, "You're.. you're.. w-welcome!" Blake gave her a wink and retreated back onto the stage, as her performance was now winding down.

Yang was collapsed onto the ledge laughing hysterically by now, and Ruby's mouth hung open in a half gasp half smile. She shook Weiss' knee to congratulate her, while Weiss batted her hand away, too embarrassed to look her friends in the face.

By now, Blake's performance was over. The crowd was cheering, and house rules of Malachite's said not to ask for an encore out of consideration for the other dancers, but of course.. the people want what the people want. Blake denied the request, not only because she couldn't accept, but it looked like she was fully confident she could pull plenty of tips once her turn came around again.

Yang watched the girl step off the stage, the bouncer handing her all of her earnings.

"Gonna use the bathroom, be right back!" She informed Ruby and Weiss, getting up from her seat.

"Kay," Ruby replied. She turned to Weiss, "So I take it you really liked her?"

Weiss almost spit out a little of her drink as she was taking a sip. "Liked who?"

"The dancer just now."

"I don't know what you mean. I appreciated her considerable upper body strength, and the stamina required to keep up such a physical performance for so long without so much as breaking a sweat. She's.. a very talented.. young lady," Weiss acclaimed, trying to play off the fact that she'd been taken in by the girl's performance just as much as the rest of the room.

"Oh my gosh Weiss, don't even lie! You liked her."

"I did not!"

"You _totally_ did! I saw it in your face! AND you gave her a dollar," Ruby pressed.

"Well, yes, Ruby, she's a dancer and you're supposed to tip them, are you not!? I was simply following protocol, nothing more, nothing less." The heiress would simply not give in! She'd come to the club tonight to observe, if nothing else, and there's no _way_ she could have thoroughly enjoyed a performance of this taste, even.. even if the dancer was one of the most bewitching creatures Weiss had _ever_ had the pleasure of seeing.

"Hey! I'm back," Yang announced to the two. She had a special guest in tow, however.

It was the dancer, Blake, from just moments before. She still had on her lingerie and boots, with nothing more than a sheer shawl draped over her shoulders.

Yang internally congratulated herself for hatching up this idea once she saw the look on Weiss' face, and then dropped the good news, "Weiss, you're getting a lap dance."

"I'm... WHAT?!"

She directed Blake to Weiss, pressing sixty dollars into Blake's palm. She turned to Blake for a second, "Do whatever you want with her."

Blake closed her eyes for a moment, and a small smirk appeared on her lips, "Of course."

Weiss' jaw hung open, her fingers hooked onto the edge of the seat, "I-I will do no such thing! Please, Miss.. Blake, you don't have to do this. Take any money my depraved comrade gave you and go take a break, or whatever it is you're owed."

Blake grasped Weiss' wrist and pulled the girl up from her seat and looked her in the eye, "In a place like this, women aren't owed anything." She led Weiss to the back, the heiress shooting worried glances at the sisters, silently begging them to save her. She was trying so desperately not to move her feet, but her body was moving on its own by now, and she followed Blake without many words.

* * *

><p>'<em>I can't BELIEVE I'm sitting in a lap dance chair right now!'<em>

Our young Weiss was sitting in one of the designated rooms for lap dancing, one Blake had subsequently earned all to herself in her time at Malachite's. It was dark, but it offered enough light so that the patron could properly see the dancer's features. The same RnB music was playing in this room as the main club, and there was no camera, which was both a Godsend and an invitation for trouble, but Malachite's was pretty good on keeping grubby hands off their dancers. From time to time, the women decided that some people were fine getting in a few feels, so long as they didn't go overboard. Normally, however, touching was supposed to be restricted. Blake didn't use this room often, mostly because she always made a point to leave the stage quickly before anyone had caught up to her and asked for a dance. Yang was a special case, she must have had, like, a homing device lodged in her skull, because Yang found Blake with little trouble and politely asked her to entertain the "annoying little princess in white."

Weiss had both heels on the ground, and her wrists in her lap. She eyed Blake setting down her belongings on a table to the right, "You don't have to do this. You can just say you did, and I can sit here for a few minutes," is what she said, but in truth, her heart was pounding in anticipation.

Blake shed the shawl she was wearing earlier and looked at Weiss, "I wouldn't want to waste your friend's money. She gave me quite the payment.. we could be here all night, if you wanted," she walked at a painstakingly slow pace over to Weiss, running her hands up her stomach, chest and neck, "Are you saying you _don't_ want a dance from me?"

Weiss' flustered face was no secret, the girl having trouble finding the words she needed, "I just, see, I don't know how these things really work, and so.." Her sentence trailed off as Blake climbed on top of Weiss, one heel on the ground to support herself. Her other thigh was already trapping Weiss to her seat, her arms coming up to grab either side of the chair. "S-So, I, uh.. wouldn't know how to.. respond to your s-services."

Blake let out a small chuckle, bringing herself to Weiss' ear and whispering, "Just relax.. You really are a turn-off when you talk that much."

Weiss promptly shut up as Blake ground herself into the heiress' small body, a few incomprehensible noises could be heard from Weiss after that. Blake began her work, moving her body with flow and grace at the beat of the tune. It was a mostly silent dance, with Weiss letting out some silly whimper here and there, so Blake tried to make small talk.

"So what do you do for a living, princess?" Blake asked from over her shoulder, her back pressed to Weiss' chest, her hand grazing Weiss' jawline.

Weiss, who still had her hands relatively pinned to her sides, answered her to the best of her ability without squeaking, "I.. go to university, but I work with my f-father at his business."

"Mmm," an approving sound coming from the dancer, "Very nice."

Blake switched positions again, facing Weiss once more, both legs pinning the heiress to her seat. She rolled her mid-section over and over in rhythm with the music, trying to get Weiss to look at her body instead, but while she did occasionally glance at her chest and stomach, apparently she had a hard time extracting herself from Blake's eyes. She was flattered, but very unused to the more virginal attention she was getting from the girl.

Blake gained a mischievous tint in her eye as she thought of something, "Your friend didn't mention if you wanted a _topless_ dance."

Weiss jolted in her seat, surprisingly even Blake for a second, "No, no that's okay! I'm sure she didn't want me to have one of those," she turned her head to the side, unable to fight the blush on her cheeks.

"But do _you _want one?" Blake took this opportunity to flick one of her bra straps off her shoulder, hoping to tease Weiss even more.

'_I'm.. I'm going to KILL Yang, holy mother of—'_

"A-As incredible as your body is, I-I don't.. Please don't. I don't want you to have to do that for someone as unwilling as I am," God, did it take all her willpower to say that.

"Oh, you're not unwilling. You just don't know how to handle a woman's body," Blake corrected, fully confident in her suggestion.

Blake continued her dance, but this time she took one of Weiss' hands from the chair and placed it on her own shoulder, running it down her chest, stomach, all the way down across her thighs.

'_Oh, oh my god, this isn't—'_

Reality punched her thoughts out as Blake continued to play with her, her hand over Weiss', moving it hand beneath her underwear band and squeezing her left buttcheek.

'_WOW. Oh, yep, that's. That's a nice.. feeling, right there. Yep.' _"I-I'm sorry! Sorry, I didn't mean to, you just—"

"Hey, calm down!" Blake laughed, incredibly amused by the girl's innocence, "I'm the one that did that, you didn't do anything wrong. Here, just.. just kind of go with it." Blake removed Weiss' hand from her behind and let it go, placing both hands on the sides of the chair once again.

Weiss didn't know what to do. She was just a simple girl, trying to live a simple life, and this flexible temptress was grinding her crotch into her lap... I mean, what's a girl to do when you've got palms full of ass and a face full of breasts? Weiss sat for a few moments more, Blake still working away to the music. She looked like she was having fun though, her motions weren't forced like they'd seemed on the pole, instead enjoying the sound of the music as she swayed and motioned her body. Weiss hesitantly placed her hand on the small of Blake's back, wondering if that was enough.

'_Oh lord, please give me strength…..' _"Is this okay? Aren't there rules against.. touching?" Weiss asked, her face full of apprehension and excitement at the same time.

"Don't worry about it. _We_ decide who may lay their hands on us," Blake said with a voice of assurance.

There were several more awkward moments of Blake servicing Weiss in the best way possible, and Weiss being a nerd and placing her hands on Blake's waist, hips, and not many other places after that. The music eventually changed, and after having a grand total of two full lap dances, the color of Weiss' face said that it was time for her to go. Blake reluctantly let her up from the seat, holding her hand while she fixed her coat and hair. She led Weiss out of the room and back out into the club.

Turning back to look at her most gracious patron, Blake smiled, "You should come visit me again sometime."

Weiss answered, despite not having decided whether or not she should _ever_ be allowed in this club again, "I'll, um.. think about it. Thank you. For, you know, the dances. They were pleasant.. You were pleasant, and talented, and informative. Thank you. Again." Oh, Weiss. You're embarrassing yourself.

Weiss was met with nothing more than another small smile, and the soft graze of Blake's fingers as she let Weiss retreat back to Ruby and Yang, who were still sitting in the same two seats as earlier.

Blake folded her arms on her to her chest and sighed. _'It's a shame. A girl like that will never come back to a place like this again… Weiss, her friend said her name was?'_

Blake strolled to the break room as she remembered the bashful, high-pitched, innocent little daddy's girl.

* * *

><p>Weiss sighed loudly as she pulled up her previous seat, Ruby and Yang at the ready to fire questions at her. Yang had some news for her first, though.<p>

"Weiss, guess what! _This_ one got a lap dance, too," Yang playfully punched Ruby's shoulder.

"Did you really?" Weiss' voice was actually full of surprise, never having guessed the plucky girl would give warrant for something like that.

Yang answered for her sister, "She _so _did! It was the girl with the red lingerie, right? What was her name? Cinder?"

Ruby twiddled her thumbs bashfully, recalling the risqué dance in her mind, "Yeah…"

"That's not all." Yang slipped a small piece of paper out from underneath Ruby's glass, "She got her number!" Yang faked sniff, wiping away an imaginary tear, "I'm so proud of my baby sister. But, seriously, Rubes, I'll be supervising those phone-calls."

"Stop it, Yang! Jeez.. Why don't you talk about _your _dance? The one with that short girl with the tri-colored hair? You were super into her when she came on," Ruby retaliated, snatching the precious paper from Yang's hands.

The blonde was taken aback by this attack, "W-We don't really have to go there. It was a nice dance…? But she like, didn't talk. At all. And she was kinda.. rough. It was unexpected," Yang's cheeks were blushing pink, "But it wasn't a bad dance, heh."

Weiss rolled her eyes, "Leave it to Dumb and Dumber to fall for dancers. Let me guess: You got her number too, Yang?"

"Ahaha, you know it," she scratched the back of her head. "But enough about us, we've got questions for you, prissy! How was it? You get to see her rack?"

"No, you idiot! Why would she show them to me?"

"Because it's a strip club, Weiss. It's kind of what they do here?" She watched as Weiss grabbed the rest of her drink and downed it all in one go, eager to leave the lingering fluster behind. "Wh-whoa, Weiss, not so fast, girl! See, _that's _how you get fucked up. Don't down your drink like that, Ruby. Ever."

Ruby took Weiss' empty glass and put it next to hers, "I'll keep that in mind, sis! But really Weiss, was it nice?"

"Heh. Rhyme," Yang quipped.

"Shush! So.. Weiss?"

Weiss had her arms crossed as the two waited for her answer, wanting nothing more than to leave the club. "It was fine. She was fine. Can we go now?"

The sisters looked at each other and back to Weiss, not sure how to feel about the mixed answer.

"Uhhh. Okay! We'll go. We kinda ran out of money anyway." Yang got up from her seat, leaving three empty glasses on the ledge. "Rubes, don't forget your stuff. And don't forget McFlurry's stuff, she's already a little buzzed."

"What did you just call me?!" Weiss was up, but she was unable to stand up straight without support, and so Ruby had to lend her an arm as the trio made their way out of the club.

As they headed for the exit, after passing through the beaded entrance and entry room out to Yang's car, Ruby asked Weiss, "Do you think you'll come with us again? We're sorry if you really hated it, it's just, we thought you needed to relax a little."

Weiss was still leaning on Ruby's arm for support, getting into the backseat of a yellow Mustang Convertible, "Ruby, it's not that I hated it. Really, I didn't." She glanced once more to the entrance of Malachite's, remembering her encounter with Blake. "If.. If you decide to come here again, and _if _I'm not busy, I suppose I'll have to come and keep you two out of trouble."

"Really?! Awesome! Yang, hear that? You can come back to see Neoooo!" Ruby teased.

Yang cleared her throat loudly, starting the engine to the sports car, "All I heard was 'I want a piece of Blake's ass'."

Yang jolted forward in her seat after Weiss kicked the back of it vehemently, "Just _drive_, pervert!"

* * *

><p><strong>an: **What can I say. I was inspired after having gone to a strip-club. Baked Alaska, Falling Petals, and Monochrome, oh my!

I was juggling the idea around in my head, and originally, Weiss was going to be the stripper, but again, it's just funnier when she's in the hot-seat.

Do y'all like it? Maybe? No? Did you all have different strip-club experiences? I need references, LOL. To be perfectly honest, I haven't decided if this one should be more than a one-shot. I think it could give way to a cute story about 3 pairs of girls that eventually get together, but. This is fine too. Thoughts?


End file.
